


Intertwined With Me

by BipLing



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Nudity, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing
Summary: Craig has been in love with Lucca ever since college and now he's back in his life. Surely it's Fate?





	Intertwined With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A playlist I put together for it: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSUs7ZBV-ZaFOCCeVs_UQsNftIhvvRoFK

Lucca’s eyes snap open, the bubblegummy pop song he had chosen as his ringtone blaring into his ears. Why did he choose that one, specifically? More importantly, who was calling him this early in the morning? He glances at the vibrating rectangle on his nightstand. The clock on it reads 5 AM. It takes everything in him to not go back to sleep. Go away, whoever you are. Let him drift back into the void. 

Still ringing. 

With a DEEP sigh, he rolls over to check who it is. Oh. On the screen is a photo of Craig’s handsome face, giving the viewer one of his beaming grins. All of the irritation he has leaves his body, like a gentle wave washing him clean. Craig just had that effect on Lucca, like he always did. Even in college he could calm him down on a moment’s notice. As he stares down at his face, he realizes he has yet to actually answer. Right. Should probably do that. The moment he does, he gets Craig The Morning Person full force in his defenseless ear. 

“Mornin’, Bro!” He physically cringes at the volume of his voice. Well, there is one way to wake up. Lucca can only imagine him doing stretches or making one of his custom protein shakes. 

“Morning, Craig.” 

“So, you up and ready for this morning?” Excitement drips off his voice like honey.

“...Oh? What about this morning again?” He coyly asks, trying to make it seem like he totally did not forget. 

“You know, the morning run we said we’d go on. I had a gut feeling you would forget, Bro. You always were forgetful. So I just wanted to call to remind you.” 

He pauses. 

“You still wanna go, right?” 

He sounds like a begging puppy. UGH. How can he say no to one of his oldest friends, especially when he does that? Besides, he wanted to make a good impression on him after, well, not seeing him for nearly two decades. Totally his fault. He guesses he has no choice. 

“.. Yep, sure do!”

“Awesome! That is such a relief, you wouldn’t BELIEVE how much that puts me at ease that you’re still coming along.” 

As he speaks, Lucca shifts his eyes to the running outfit he picked out days prior lying over his dresser. A slim fitting pair of running shorts and a simple hoodie. Oh, right. That was what those were for. 

“You really want me there that badly, huh?” He cannot help but blush at the thought. The fact he cared so much was admittedly kinda cute. 

“Totally! It’s gonna make my entire day!” He hears the muffled sound of a lid unscrewing. “And you still wanted one of my special shakes, right?” 

Jesus, how spotty was his memory? Did he also agree to marry the guy?

“Yeah, sure! I remember that first one you gave me was really tasty, surprisingly.” 

“Yeah, Bro! It’s my special brew. But, I’ll make sure this one is extra special for you.” 

“Ha! I appreciate it, Craig.” 

A long pause. Was he still there? He must have been mixing the shake. Lucca counts the seconds. thirty. Out of the blue, he returns. Still with the same enthusiasm in his voice, but he sounds like he is...distracted? Vague curiosity crosses Lucca’s mind for less than a second. His voice is like a hot knife through the soft butter of Lucca’s concentration. 

“So you getting ready?” 

“Well, yeah.. I was about to. I mean, unless you wanna sit on speakerphone while I get dressed? I was going to hang up..” 

“Uh, well.. Is it okay if we talk some more? If you don’t mind, that is. It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to hear your voice, y’know?” 

He rapidly blinks at his answer. What? Did he really miss him that much? Lucca sighs. He supposes it was long overdue. But they were going to see each other in half an hour anyways? Well, it was not that important in the long run. He could listen in while he gets ready, muttering to himself about how ridiculous his outfit is and how much he hates waking up early. 

“Okay, sure! We can do that.. I guess.” 

“Bro, you’re the absolute best!” God, he is just too much, laying it on rather thick and all. If he did not know better, Lucca would say Craig had a crush on him or something. Ha. Funny. He is totally not his type. Or, what he assume is his type due to his poor self esteem.

“I try.” 

Laying his phone on the dresser, Lucca gets to work on forcing himself into these clothes. The hoodie had an odd baseball pattern to it, one he thought Craig would appreciate. He tugs it on and it thankfully lays nicely over his somehow still lithe figure. Thank you, genetics. Next came the more difficult part, the bright blue running shorts. He was still fairly thin, although it seemed that he was more bottom heavy when it came to weight distribution. He had an ass, one that was not always appreciated. Like right now, for instance. 

Slipping on the shorts, he turns to admire himself in the full length mirror on his door. His butt looks like a fucking blueberry. 

“Holy shit..” He mutters to himself. 

“Yeah, Bro?” 

Dread fills his veins before he realizes it is just Craig. 

“O-oh! Right, I forgot I still had you on speakerphone.” 

“It’s all good! What were you mumbling about?” 

He questions whether it is appropriate to talk about his ass with him. Actually, who is he kidding? He has seen him nude more than anyone else. It is not like he would care at this point. 

“Okay, so.. my ass looks, what do the kids say these days? ‘Thick?’ in these running shorts I bought. I should’ve tried them on before I got them-” 

“Oh? Really?” A certain tone creeps into his voice that he cannot place. Pleasantly surprised, he notes? God, now he is just getting more odd by the second. 

“Huh? You sound like you wanna look at my butt or something?” 

A sharp intake of breath from him. 

“I mean.. can you blame a guy if he did?” He laughs, upbeat and easy as always. Trying to play it off. I will let it slide this time. It does not mean he is not going to hang this over him for the entirety of the session, though. 

“And next you’ll say you wanna kiss me or something, right?” He laughs back. 

“Uh.. y-yeah.. something like that, Bro..” 

Did that hit a nerve? 

“Okay, um. Well, I’m about ready to leave so..” 

“Yeah?” 

“We should, y’know. Hang up?” 

“Oh, right. Yeah. My bad, Bro. See ya soon!” 

And he is outta here. Lucca seriously wonders why he was acting so suspicious? What was he doing when he was changing? Probably just.. getting ready like he was? Well, he will just have to ask him about it later. 

_____

As soon as the phone call ends, Craig breaks down into ragged panting. His face is flushed, a light sweat on his brow. He actually managed to not turn into a flustered mess when Lucca brought up his ass. As if he really did not do that on purpose? Regardless, he was going to have that image in his head all day. Speaking of pictures, hopefully he could talk Lucca into letting him snag a few later. Add it to his album of the two of them. He had yet to tell Lucca about it, but he was planning on it. 

Okay, so he had no intentions of telling him about all the old photos he saved from college that he kept in his closet. In a big photo album. Maybe he was a little bit attached, but could you blame him? Lucca was just.. so ridiculously cute to him. The hours he spent fantasizing about the two of them, the things they would do together. It made him quiver with anticipation to see him again. That first time to the gym had shown Craig he was still the absolute best guy in the world. 

Anyways, he really should get to adding the finishing touches to his Bro’s protein shake. He had been in the middle of it, but Lucca had pulled him out of it when he commented on his butt. His heart thrummed in his ears, blushing at the thought. Pay attention, Cahn. You can think of Lucca’s ass later. He hoped he had gotten the mixture right, with the recipe he had been consoling. Licking the spoon, it tasted surprisingly good. Screwing the cap on, he releases a deep, nervous sigh. Okay, you got this in the bag. A slam dunk. Other various sports references. 

Enough procrastinating, time to get the show on the road and impress your Bro. 

\---

As Lucca finally reaches the park, he feels relatively less dead than he did half an hour ago. The sun is still behind the clouds, bathing everything in a soft, gray light. Still awfully dark. Then again, he usually got out of bed after noon. He looks around, scanning for the buff dad. He was pretty hard to miss. He huffs, nowhere to be seen. He supposes now was as good a time as any to start doing that thing they called stretching. So, he did just that. Leaning to each side, stretching out his calves.. 

Of course right as he is preoccupied trying to touch his toes, Lucca hear his voice from behind. 

“Hey, Bro!” He chuckles, although Lucca senses an anxiousness in his voice. Why would he be nervous? It was just him after all. 

“Yeah, yeah.. laugh it up, Cahn.” He rolls his eyes. “We’ll see who’s laughing when I beat you.” 

“You know this isn’t a race, right?” 

“Well, I’m still gonna win. You better not let me, either.” 

“Yeah, I won’t..” Craig only half-heard what Lucca said, completely enamored by the butt mere feet away from him. God, it was more perfect than how he remembered. He tries to avoid his gaze as he straightens back up. 

“Alright, you ready to go hard?” He playfully jabs his shoulder. 

Craig’s face lights up like an exit sign, eyes glancing to the side. He may or may not have a boner. The man just could not help it. Thank god for under armor. Lucca squints, taking a step closer to him. 

“Something bothering you?”

“Me? U-uh, no.. Just a excited for the run is all.” He makes a deflective gesture with one of the tall cups he was holding. “Anyways, we should really get started. Here, this shake should get you ready. Guaranteed.” 

Slowly bringing the one cup forwards, he can see his hands are trembling. Well, he did say he was fine. No use pestering him like some naggy mother over nothing. Taking the cup, He notices his name written very carefully on it. Cute.

As he takes a long sip, Craig watches him rather intently. His eyebrows raised in awe. Wow, this one was better than the last. 

“So, how is it?” He asks him eagerly, but Lucca is already downing the entire cup, licking his lips. This shit was too good. His mouth nearly drops, Craig’s face turns an ever brighter red. He loved it! Yes! 

“Y-you really liked it that much, huh?” 

“Yeah! It was great.” He eyes his drink. He could totally go for another one. “You’re drinking that one, right?”

“Oh, yeah.. dude, if I would’ve known that you’d like my extra special brew I would’ve made this one yours too.” He laughs with him. The idea of Lucca enjoying the last minute made shake brought a smile to his face, his nerves getting put at ease.

“So, what’s in it, anyways?” 

“Oh.. uh..” There it was. Strawberries sounded too mundane. It was Special, after all. What should he say? Think of something! 

“Well, you know! It’s a secret. Let’s just say.. I put my Love into it, Bro.” 

“Oh, how mushy of you.” Lucca purses his lips, making a kissy face at him. He rolls his eyes before downing his shake nearly as fast as he did. 

“Well, you know me, always been a big sap. Hey, is it alright if we do something real quick?” 

“Sure..?” 

Craig digs in his bag, rifling through a side pocket. He produces a little polaroid camera. Lucca groans. “Seriously?” 

“Like I said, I’m an absolute sap for sentimental stuff.” He shifts closer to him, upraising the polaroid for a good angle. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Lucca leans on Craig’s shoulder, shooting a little peace sign at the camera. Click. It was probably perfect, like every other photo he made Lucca take with him. He would add that to the album when he got home later. He slips it and the camera back into his backpack. 

“Okay, you ready to roll now?” 

“Ready when you are!” 

Craig takes a moment to survey their path, nodding as he did so. Maybe he should say something to him today? He knew a path that would take them through the forest, somewhere nice and quiet. Or would that be too forward? Well, he did just give him a drink, so confessing feelings should be nothing, right? Right. 

He slips the empty cups into his bag, taking a towel out, laying it over his thick neck. Just in case either of them needed one. He slips the backpack on, tightening it enough so it does not bounce around during the run. Clapping his hands together, he signals for them to start. Okay, Coach. They start out with an easy jog beside each other. A nice warm up. Craig keeps side eyeing him for some reason, though. What could it be now? After a few minutes of this, he signals for them to pick up the pace. Craig, however, decides to fall directly behind Lucca, still at a jog. 

“You okay back there?” Lucca cannot help but squint in confusion at him. All he responds with is a quick nod. Suit yourself. 

Truthfully, he just wanted to be able to have the best view of Lucca and his butt. Just getting to sit back and watch the show. Of course, he would never tell him that. It was just his little secret. One of many. Like how Lucca started to “lose” clothes near graduation, when it was just Craig trying to keep mementos of him. Who knew when they were going to see each other again? In fact, he still had the majority of them. Sometimes he would use a shirt as a pillow or for.. That. They still smelled just like him. But, now he had the real thing right in front of him. He could not believe his luck that Lucca would move to his town. It must be Fate, right? 

He had admitted long ago he was a little bit.. obsessed. Since they had ceased contact after college, Craig thought he had gotten over him. But, as soon as he was around him again, he fell - no, leapt - back into that pit of Obsession. That first time picking him out on the street was like an addict being reintroduced to their old vice. This time there was nothing that could possibly get in the way of Them happening. He was too much of a coward in college to say anything. Craig was a completely different man now. He just had to tell him before it was too late. 

He was so deep in contemplating Lucca, that he had not noticed the man himself had stopped to take a breather. Lucca was bent over at the waist, hands on his head to help him breathe easier. It happened before he knew it. He ran into him, bumping him accidentally. He attempts to keep his balance, but tumbles over. Craig quickly laces a hand around his waist, pulling Lucca up into him. The next couple of seconds pass by agonizingly slow, his heart nearly bursting from anxiety. They were really close. He could feel the heat coming off his body and he smelled amazing. Sweaty, sure, but it was an aphrodisiac to him. Lucca finally broke the silence. 

“Craig. You can let go of me, y’know.” His voice a mere whisper. 

“Oh. Right..” He reluctantly releases his grip, giving him his space. “Sorry, Bro. I got a little distracted there.” 

“It’s fine.” Brushing himself off, he shoves his fingers to push his hair off his sweat-covered forehead. “You ready to keep going?” 

A light bulb popped into Craig’s mind, seeing his perfect chance. Slipping the towel from around his neck, he offers it like a gentleman would with a rose to his beloved. Basically the same thing in this situation. 

“Sure you don’t wanna cool down a bit first?” 

Lucca eyes the towel before taking it, rubbing his face and neck with it, wiping all the excess sweat off. Meanwhile, Craig just watches him, adoration all over his face. When he was done, he offers to take it back. 

“Really? You wanna hold onto my gross towel?” 

“Well, yeah.. I wouldn’t want you to have to. Besides, I did bring it after all.” Slipping the towel back around his neck, he felt an unusual comfort as Lucca’s musk perfumed his immediate space. “So, wanna take it easy for a little bit?” 

“Since when have you ever done that?” 

“Bro, you’re still a beginner. I don’t want you overworking yourself trying to keep up with me.” 

He flashes one of his award-winning smiles, which Lucca grimaces at. Craig had to be hiding something. There was no way he would not go balls to the wall pushing him to his limit. He was going way too easy on him. 

“You sure about that?” 

“Y-yeah..” He pauses, mulling over ideas of what to do to keep him longer. “Why don’t we go over to the pool? It’s a short walk from here. We could wash all the sweat and grime off. It’s super early so we could have the whole place to ourselves.” 

He had no trace of sweat or fatigue. What a transparent cover story. 

“You just want to see me naked, don’t you?” 

“Uh.. Yeah?” This earns him a punch to the shoulder, which he simply laughs off. “Okay, okay. I promise it’s just to shower and that’s it.” 

The two of them started their short journey to the community pool. As they walked, the sun began to fully rise up into the sky. Dawn giving way to the real start of the day. It really was feeling like one of those magazine ads where a couple is happily speed walking on the trail, all peppy and shit. Except the only difference was they were not a couple. Just two Dudes, bein Bros.

They started to reminisce about college again, of all the wild parties they went to, the crazy shit they got into. Lucca never realized just how much they had done together. It was like they were joined at the hip. If he was there, you could bet Craig was close behind. Best friends or something like that, right? 

As they near the pool entrance, Craig shoves the dirty towel back into a pocket of his gym bag. 

“Aren’t you going to wash that out?” 

“Oh, not yet.. I was going to wait until I get home to do that. You know how rough the water is for the showers.” Another stupid excuse, but he could not let him know he had no intention of washing it. Just another addition to his obsessive hoard. 

Stepping inside, the place was desolate. The morning light cast soft shadows over the building, giving a sense of peace and quiet to the pool. Once they were in the locker rooms, Lucca immediately began to strip out of his gross clothes. He felt extremely awkward, trying to tug his shorts over his ankles but Craig was in heaven. He watches from his peripheral as he undresses himself. It was adorable seeing him struggle like that. 

He follows him over to the showers, cranking the shower on, the warm water blasting. Steam fills up around them, making it like their own little oasis among the cold of the locker room. They stand under their respective shower head, Lucca seemed totally relaxed for the first time this morning. Running a hand through his soaked hair, letting out content sighs. Craig thought he looked like a model straight out of a tasteful nude magazine spread. The way the light washed over him, the water cascading down his body. His hands yearned to be on him, to simply hold him against his body. To bathe together in the same shower. But there was a thought that nagged at the back of his mind. 

“Say, Bro.. This might be a personal question, but have you, uh, met anyone yet?” 

He hums to himself, thinking through all the dads he had met so far. 

“Well, yeah.. kinda. I think. I don’t really know yet, I mean I do have a date with him later tonight..” 

“Who?” He sounded more frantic than he wanted to. Shit. Lucca glances around, giving a sigh before answering. 

“.. Robert.” 

His brows raise in surprise. Really? Him? A seed of anxiety starts to gestate in his gut as he swallowed his shock. Well, it was just a date, right? It was not like he really liked him that much. Right? Yeah, of course. You’re fine, Craig. He had been silent for way too long, he should probably say something.. 

“Oh, yeah. I hope you have fun.” Totally faking it.

“Thanks. I mean, it is a first date but I’m kind of.. hesitant.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Well, you know. It’s my first real time getting myself out there since..” Lucca trails off. “Anyways, I just hope he likes me.” 

“And why wouldn’t he?” 

“I don’t know? Just me being silly, I guess.” 

Craig turns to face him, squaring his shoulders. He stares him down, eyes glimmering with a love Lucca had yet to take notice of. 

“Bro, don’t worry so much. You have an absolutely winning personality - and you’re ridiculously cute. What’s not to like?” A flick of water to his face. “Hey, save that for the pool!” 

“Wait, we’re actually going in? I thought we were just showering and going back to running?” 

Craig runs a hand along his neck, eyes glancing to the side. He really just wanted a secluded place they could relax for a bit. “Yeah, well, change of plans, my dude.” 

“I don’t even have a swimsuit-” 

“Already got that covered.” He reaches over to turn off his shower, excitedly beelining to his bag. Digging in it, he managed to find the suits he brought. Just in case, you know? “Feast your eyes on this.” 

He gets out a rose pink speedo, which looks ridiculously tiny in his big hands. His was just one of his normal pair of trunks. Lucca’s face has suspicion all over it. Was this really what he had planned? To get him into the tiniest swimsuit he could find? 

“I remember this was always your favorite color.. Sorry, I wasn’t able to find a bigger size.” 

“No, it’s… fine.” He turns off his own shower, catching the suit as he threw it over. Slipping it on, he tugs on the waistband, feeling the minimal amount of give it had. “Jeez, this suit is kinda tight, don’t you think?” 

“You’re right. It is pretty tight.” Craig chuckles at his own joke, giving Lucca that Look that read Dad Pun all over it. “Okay, but seriously, you look great, Bro!” 

“You sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure. You always look amazing.” He gives him a joking wink. Lucca unexpectedly blushes and he is over the moon for a second. He actually managed to make him blush! Score for Craig. Cue internal fist pump. 

Within the second that he takes to look himself over, Craig is already stripped down, getting into his own suit. Rather eager, huh? He really could not but help notice his ripped body. Swallowing down his nervousness, he felt a strange attraction to him. It must have been his emotions running wild or something. Just do not think about how hot your best friend is. Easier said than done. 

“Okay, you ready to get your pool on?” 

“Well, ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“That’s what I like to hear!” He initiates a fist bump, to which Lucca wholeheartedly accepts. 

They step out onto the pool deck and it looks beautiful. As beautiful as a community pool can look anyways. It had an atmosphere of peace, with no one else here to break it. The water was bright and clear, tempting them to dive in. Which Craig immediately gives in to, leaping in and making a huge splash. As he surfaces, he tousles his hair, beaming at him. His turn. Now he had swam in college and was a pretty good diver, but did those skills stay with him? Time to find out. 

Poising himself over the edge, he took a second before jumping off, his hands folded over in that standard form. It was surprisingly rather easy and smooth. He felt graceful for the first time in what felt like years. Popping his head up, Lucca was unexpectedly right in front of Craig, looking up into his face.

“Well, hey there. Enjoying yourself?” The light casts a dramatic shadow over them. Or was that just his body blocking out the sun? 

“Yeah, the water’s so refreshing..” He lets himself float up onto his back, slowly drifting away from him. It was so serene, having to worry about nothing for the time being. “Hey, Craig?” 

“Yeah, Bro?” 

“Thanks for making me get out of bed this morning. I really appreciate it.” He grins up into the sky and that feeling swells in his chest again. Did he have a crush on him or something? No way. 

“You know I’d do anything for you. That’s what Bros are for, right?” 

“Yeah, definitely.” 

When he finally decides to straighten himself, Craig is mere feet away. His hands are poised just under the water. He knows exactly what is up. The two of them share a look like two cowboys about to have a quickdraw at high noon, eyes narrowed in anticipation.

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“You know me well enough to know that I would - and will.” He shoots a grin at him, along with a rather big wave of water. It completely washes over him, making him feel like a ship left out in a torrential storm. Curse him and his rippling guns. 

Lucca retaliates best he can, although little can be done against the tidal waves Craig throws at him. This keeps going, the two of them waging a small water-based war. A constant back-and-forth. Craig is obviously at an advantage. He eventually forces Lucca back against the edge, prepping for his final assault. Waving a metaphorical white flag, he looks like a waterlogged cat. 

“I humbly give in to the forces of Craig Cahn. You have outmatched me, good sir.” He loosely salutes in an attempt to charm him.

“Well, if you surrender, I guess I have no choice but to take you as a prisoner of war?” 

Craig rather swiftly grips the pool edge on either side of Lucca, pinning him within the cage of his arms. He leans in, making sure there is absolutely no escape. Glancing down into his face, the two share a rather brief, intimate moment. Staring into the other’s eyes, he can finally see a glimpse of that intense love Craig has been restraining within him. Enough so for those mushy feelings to bloom inside his chest again. The water suddenly felt freezing, drawing them ever so closer. They were nearly in the same space, their body heat radiating off of each other. This was it. This was the fateful moment he had been waiting for. Do something, Craig. 

Leaning in, pressing their foreheads together, he hesitantly probes for that kiss he had been aching for. Lucca, equally as hesitant, obliges. The first kiss is chaste and shy. It feels amazing for him, his body feeling like it is on fire. He needs more. His hands wrap around his form, pulling Lucca into himself. They continue to kiss, over and over. Each one loosening their nerves and control until they’re making out. Lucca’s hands are gripping onto his bulging shoulders, Craig’s lips starting to descend his neck with vigor. Lucca is enjoying himself, but he cannot help but feel like what they are doing is.. wrong? 

“..Craig?” He instantly stops, his body tensing. Did he do something wrong? “Should we be doing this?” 

“.. What do you mean, Bro?” 

Shit, shit, shit. He fucked it up. 

“I mean, making out..” 

A pause. 

“We’re just friends, right?” 

Just friends. 

“Well, yeah.. but, about that..” 

“What?” 

He leans his forehead against Lucca’s neck, trying to hide the red embarrassment all over his face. 

“I’ve been thinking for a bit, that I don’t want to just be friends anymore.” Another white lie to add to his pile. He did not want to freak him out by completely confessing his undying love for him. A little bit at a time. “Is.. is that okay?” 

He looks deep in thought, the realization finally coming to him. Duh. No wonder he was so oddly attentive towards him and it explained those looks he gave him. Craig was in love with him. Yeah, he had a crush on him. But, did he feel the same way..? 

“Craig, listen. I’m not- I don’t really..” He roughly shakes his head. “I just don’t know how I feel yet. I’m gonna be honest, I do like you. A lot. But I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that yet. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?” 

“Okay..” 

______

Later that night, Craig still could not fall asleep. It had been a busy day after he saw Lucca. The Flapjacks had won another game, thanks to his amazing players. River helped keep morale up on the sidelines. As satisfied as he felt with everything else, he kept thinking about that morning. How much time did he mean? He was paranoid he was going to lose Lucca to someone else, one of his greatest fears becoming real. If it did, he would just have to move on. But a part deep inside him knew he would never be able to, his heart belonged to him. 

Images flow past of Robert and Lucca together, probably at the bar. Drinking and laughing, causing mischief like they used to in college. Is that what he liked? Being wild and irresponsible? A wave of nostalgia passed through him, all those old memories he held so dear feeling vividly alive again. They still felt like they just happened yesterday. There was no way Craig could go back to being like that, he had grown out of that phase. Besides, he had his daughters to think of now. He had to set a good example for them, try his best not to fuck up. 

Rolling over in bed, he checks the clock on his nightstand; 10 pm. They should be bar hopping about now, maybe if he just…? No, no, no, that would be stalking. But he had to know if he was alright.. 

Fuck. 

Before he knew it, he was getting out of bed and slipping on his clothes. He was just going to take a quick jog to clear his head. Yeah. Totally not try to see how much fun Lucca was having with Robert. Nope. Not gonna do it. 

Aaaaand.. there he goes. It was like he was on autopilot, making his way down to the bars. Gut full of anxiety, making his stomach churn. He should stop himself, force himself back to bed, something. But he just keeps going. Mind full of Lucca, panic running through his veins. What if he liked Robert more? What if he actually fell in love with him? No. Not gonna let that happen. There was no way. 

Craig reaches the start of the block of bars, his parental senses kicking in and he starts scanning for that mess of brightly colored hair. Many a time he had to pick the twins out of a crowd during vacations, so Lucca would be easy. Just as he spies that familiar pastel shirt, he also notices the bright red of Robert’s. It looked like they just left the bars, what with how they were stumbling and giggling along the pavement. Trying to make it look like he just happened to be in the area, he nearly jogs past them, letting Lucca notice him. 

“C-Craig..?” He’s squinting, eyes unfocused.

“Oh, hey bro-” Putting on his best peppy voice, he’s cut off mid greeting. 

“What’re you doin’ here?” 

“Well.. I couldn’t sleep, so I was just taking a jog.” Not a complete lie. 

“Really? Jogging this late at night?” Robert joins in, his intense eyes staring Craig down. “That sounds like bullshit to me, Cahn.” 

He takes a step forward, arms crossed over his chest. That usual half-grin spreads on his face. He sees right through him like he’s glass. God, he hates Robert in this moment so much. Did he really have to call out his obvious lie?

“Why not just tell us the real reason you came here?” 

Biting his lip, he contemplates what to do. Should he come clean and potentially fuck it up more with Lucca? Or try - and probably fail - to lie his way out of it. They were both drunk and obviously Lucca was not used to the hard liquor they must have been having. Lot of whiskey, he assumed. Robert on the other hand seemed just fine, drinking it nearly every night. There was no way he could lie with him there. All he knew was that he just could not let him stay with Robert. He did not want Lucca getting into trouble. 

“I.. I came to see how Lucca was doing. Just me worrying.. But, clearly-” 

“But what?” 

“Maybe if you’d let me finish, Robert.” A pause. He shifts his eyes between the two, Lucca only looking at Robert. So that’s how it was. Craig’s voice lowers, sounding defeated. “Clearly you two are just fine.” 

A thick silence develops over the group. Robert rubbing his chin, looking at the both of them with a smug gleam in his eye. Pondering something. 

“Y’know, you really don’t have to keep on lying, bud. He told me everything earlier. About you two, in the pool-” 

“Yeah, and?” He grits his teeth, reeling back his sudden flash of anger. “Sorry.. go on.” 

“Thanks for interrupting me, Craigory. Real nice. Anyways, I was just thinkin’..” Robert purposely trails off, letting the two sit with their anxiety. He jabs a finger at them. “..that clearly you two have something going on; history, if you would. I don’t really think that’s something I want to get in the middle of. I know when to cut to my losses. I just hate getting involved in messy shit like this.” 

Slipping his aviators out from their place on his shirt, he cooly slides them on. Roughly patting the two on the shoulder, he throws them a loose salute as he breaks off from the group back to the bars.

“So, in the fewest words I can muster; Fuck It. Keep it sleazy, you two.” 

And they were alone. Lucca looked fucking pissed, his hands balled into fists at his side. He was giving him that old Death Stare and Craig just knew he had seriously fucked it again. 

“So.. Bro-” 

“Fuck you, Craig Cahn.” He spits out, anxiously running his hands through his hair. “Why did you have to fucking ruin this for me?” 

“I don’t know.. I was scared.” 

“Scared of what? It was just a date. One date. Were you that jealous of him, that you just had to come up here and blow it all up in my face? I told you I was excited about this! Why can’t you stop being so fucking clingy? I said I needed time to think.” 

He pauses. 

“Anyways, I’m going the fuck home.” Lucca roughly brushes past him, determined to stumble his way back to the cul-de-sac on his own. 

“Lucca, wait-” 

He whips around, eyes blazing with anger. 

“What now?!” 

“I just wanted to walk you home is all. The least I can do..” 

“No.” 

“But-”

“No.” 

As he turns away, Craig reaches out to grab hold of him by the wrist. He can feel his whole body tense.

“Let go of me.” 

“Please, just let me take you home.” Craig whispers, nearly begging with him.

He knows that he will never be able to say ‘no’ enough times to get him to leave. He has no choice. 

“Fine. Just don’t touch me.” 

“.. Can do.” 

They start their walk back to the court in silence, Craig trailing behind him a few feet, trying to give him his space. God, he just could not stop fucking things up, could he? He knew he should have stayed home, let Lucca have his fun. But no, he could not stand the idea of him being with someone else. Even a single date made his shit hit the fan and imagine the worst possible scenarios. Why couldn’t he just relax?

“So, Craig. Tell me why you really came.” 

“Haha, what do you mean? I told you-” 

“No. You didn’t.” He stops, cocking his head to stare back at him. Craig lets out a shaky breath. 

“Okay. Fine. Let me come clean. I didn’t just happen to come over here.. I was looking for you. I.. wanted to see how you were doing with Robert. Some part of me wanted so badly to crash your date. Selfish, I know. I was just scared that I was going to lose you..” 

He trails off, staring down at the ground. He could not look Lucca in the eye. He did not want to. If he did, it would shatter every ounce of hope he had for Them. Suddenly, he felt Lucca slap him across the face, the blow stinging. 

“You fucking asshole. You do realize I’m not going to disappear overnight, right? We’re friends. Best friends. And you know what? I feel like you’ve been keeping so much shit from me and I’m sick of it. So, until you tell me everything, I’m not moving from this spot.” He accentuates his point by firmly standing in place, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Fuck. 

Craig’s panic meter goes off the charts, his heart feeling like it’s going to leap out his chest. What the fuck does he do? 

“I.. I don’t know if I can do that..” He mutters, monotone. He feels numb, sensing the impending doom of their friendship. 

“And why not?” 

“I don’t want to.. scare you away. You’ll think I’m fucking crazy, Bro.” Tears well up in his eyes. “Please, don’t hate me.” 

“Let me hear what you have to say, first.”

“Okay..” 

Craig bites his lip, his hands gripping at the fabric of his sweats. Trying to find the right words in his head to make him not seem like a sad, obsessed man. 

“I just wanna say that, I love you. So much more than you’ll ever be able to know. I always have. Even in college, when we were just becoming friends and roommates, I had such strong feelings for you, Bro.” He glances up at Lucca quickly to gauge his reaction, before his eyes go back down. “You, uh.. remember those clothes of yours that went missing?” 

“Yeah..?” Lucca squints. “Don’t tell me you took them or something?” 

“Well.. yeah. I was just .. scared of losing contact with you after graduation. I didn’t know what the future held for either of us and I wanted to keep something of yours so you could always be with me, in a way. I know it’s probably creepy and weird, but.. I didn’t know what else to do. I never told you until now because I was too scared of what you’d think, what you’d do. So I just continued to keep the fantasy in my head.” 

Craig lets out a deep sigh. It’s getting easier to tell him about all of his deeply personal thoughts and feelings that he’s had forever. But he’s not.. saying anything? 

“Bro..? Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah.. I’m just trying to wrap my head around this is all. It’s a lot to digest..” 

He lets him stew with the new information in silence, waiting for him to be prepared for the rest of it. 

“You ready?” 

“.. As ready as I’ll ever be for this.” 

“Last thing, I promise, Bro. I have a big album with photos of you and me that I took. I still look at it a lot and I just..” Tears rolls down his cheeks. “..am so grateful you’re still in my life. It makes me wish that you wanted me the way I want you. I know I’ve been acting really weird lately, it’s just-” 

“What do you mean? You think I’m not interested in you at all or something?” Lucca shakes his head, huffing. 

“But.. at the pool you said-” 

“That I needed time to think. What? You think I just straight up rejected you, Craig? Uh.. no. And if you really have to know, the so-called date with Robert was me getting drunk and talking about you with Mary and him.”

Craig glances up at him, sucking in his lower lip. Jesus, was he that blinded by his own paranoia and fear that he couldn’t see that..? 

“So.. what you’re saying is that you actually might give me a chance..?” His lip quivers, face beaming at Lucca. 

“I mean - Maybe. A solid maybe. After hearing iall of this, I.. still need more time to think it over.” He speaks slowly, being careful with his wording. “Just please, try to keep the weird to a minimum, okay? I know it’s easier said than done, but you have nothing to worry about anymore. I’m not going anywhere. It’s not like I have the funds to leave even if I wanted to.” 

Overcome by his emotions, he rushes forward to pick Lucca up in a big bear hug. He holds on for dear life as fitness dad nearly crushes him. Meanwhile Craig is preoccupied nuzzling him and crying into his shirt. 

“Thank you so much.. I promise I won’t mess this up.” 

“Okay, okay..” He pats Craig on the shoulder. “You can let go..”

“Too much, Bro?” Gingerly putting him down, he takes a tentative step back. Rubbing the tears from his face, that same old hurt puppy expression takes their place.“Sorry..” 

“No, no. You don’t have to apologize for how you feel.” Lucca sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe I’ve been too hesitant with.. this. It’s been really hard with just Amanda and me.” 

“Don’t worry so much about it, that’s what you have me for.” Craig gives him a small grin, feeling the heavy mood starting to lift. He glances out to the sky, streetlights flickering on. He remembers his original goal for coming here. “So, still want me to walk you home? Just.. to make sure you don’t trip over yourself like you used to.” 

“I’ll be fine, but if you insist, fine.” 

A brief pause.

“So, uh.. I was also wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I.. carried you? If you don’t mind that is, Bro.” 

“No, I don’t mind. Honestly, you’re probably right. I doubt I can do anymore walking tonight.” He uplifts his arms where he stands, fully prepared to let Craig hold him like he’s probably wanted to do for years. “Okay, ready.” 

Approaching him, he sweeps Lucca into his arms, cradling him like they were newlyweds. It feels so good, finally getting to hold him like this. He lets out a contented sigh. 

“So, are we gonna get going or..?” 

“Oh, right. My bad, Bro.” 

They start the 15 minute or so trek back home, at first in silence. It still feels tense, but things are steadily evening out. They tentatively start to talk about college memories, which of course Craig brought up. But, soon they’re laughing as they half-remember old stories about parties and mischief they got into. Lucca even tries to sing some of the old hits they would play on repeat in their dorm, only recalling part of the choruses. Before they know it, they’re back in the cul-de-sac. The streets are silent and dark, the only sound their lighthearted laughter. Prying his keys out from a jean pocket, Lucca takes a few tries before he manages to to unlock his door with the right key. He pushes the door open, Craig putting him down like he was some delicate flower. 

“So, uh.. night, Bro? Talk to you tomorrow?” He gives him a curt wave, starting to back off to return home. 

“Wait.. I..” Gears turn in Lucca’s head, trying to calculate when Manda Panda would be back from her friend’s in the morning. They had plenty of time. He regurgitates Craig’s earlier hesitance back to him. “I mean, you could stay over.. if you wanted. For a while, anyways. You know.. catch up some more. And I don’t really want to be alone right now, either.” 

Craig’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise, trying his best not to seem too eager as he crossed the threshold. It was his first real time in the house and it definitely oozed Lucca’s definitive style. Abstract paintings covered the walls, along with various photographs of Amanda and him, that he assumed she took herself. The furniture was simple and geometric. Overall, the room had a sleek, controlled vibe to it. Very different from the individual that owned it, who still seemed to be a hot mess. 

“I love what you’ve done with the place..” He runs a hand along the white marble counter, taking in the rest of it.

“Oh, it’s nothing. This is all old stuff I managed to bring from the old house. I left most of it behind.” Lucca dismissively waves a hand. “Anyways, make yourself at home. I was going to just open a bottle of wine, if you wanted any.” 

“Nope. You should know better than anyone I don’t drink anymore, Bro. And haven’t you had enough?” Craig takes a seat on the couch, laying his arms along the top. Making room in case Lucca decided he wanted to snuggle up. 

“Trust me, I’ll be just fine. I’m not on Mary’s level or anything but I’m not a lightweight when it comes to wine.” He pours himself a glass, sauntering over to settle himself on the couch beside him. Craig’s arm pulls him in close, being careful not to make him spill. 

“Oh, no. I’m trapped, what ever shall I do?” Lucca takes a gulp from his glass, setting it down on the coffee table across from them. He snuggles in further, resting his head against Craig’s solid chest. Both let out a relaxed sigh, releasing their anxieties with it. They sit like this in silence, enjoying the other’s company. It had been forever since they took a break and did absolutely nothing. 

“So..” 

“Yeah?” 

“Maybe we could give this thing a shot.” He glances up to him, a nervous grin on his face. Craig leans his face down to steal a kiss from him. 

“I’d love that, Bro.” 

Lucca tugs him back down for another kiss, running his fingers through his hair. Tightening his hold, Craig nudges him to lie down on the couch. He starts to finish what he started earlier at the pool, going straight for the neck. Showering him with kisses, his hands explore under Lucca’s shirt. Small, contented noises ooze from his mouth as he presses his face into Craig’s hair. He cannot help but giggle as he moves further down his neck. 

“Craig?” 

“.. Yeah?” He looks up, distracted from leaving hickies all over Lucca’s neck. 

“Do you wanna.. move this to the bedroom?” 

“I never thought you’d ask.” 

Craig stands from the couch, bringing Lucca with him. He starts to feverishly kiss all over Craig’s face, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“It’s the third on the left, by the way.” 

“R-right..” It was awfully hard to concentrate when he was getting loved all over. 

They make their way through the hallway, making out. As he reaches the room, Craig nearly throws the door open, stumbling in. He gently lays Lucca down on his bed, giving him a long, soft kiss. Already he’s a panting mess, kneeling over him. He swallows a knot in his throat. 

“So, ready to roll, Bro?” 

“Ready when you are.”


End file.
